


Taking Happiness

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Auroras, Cute, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Brydann and Dorian have a date in the Frostback Basin.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621267
Kudos: 8





	Taking Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Was playing the Jaws of Hakkon and loved the way the sky looked at the end. I thought it would be a nice date to watch the aurora.

Brydann wasn't sure what woke him. Maybe the cold. The fire was dangerously low and the chill air seeped into the cabin.

They were staying in Stone Bear Hold. After the defeat of the Jaws of Hakkon, Thane Sun-Hair was grateful and gave them a guest house to stay in for the night. It was a tiny thing, just one room, but between the four of them and the fire, it was comfortably warm. 

Except when the fire was dying. Brydann knew there were logs outside the cabin for this exact purpose. But that would require disentangling himself from Dorian. They'd pushed two of the cots together to make a larger bed for themselves. Cassandra had rolled her eyes and Varric had smirked at them. But they should have listened to Brydann when he recommended it. Even in the low light, he could see them both curled up beneath the warm furs they'd been given. 

Going to rebuild the fire also meant leaving those warm furs. He had two very good reasons to bundle beneath the furs and cuddle closer to his hot boyfriend, in both senses of the word. 

But he had two reasons to get out of bed, his other two companions. That coupled with the fact that he was the only one awake, meant it fell to him to do it. 

Brydann pushed back the furs a bit, enough to extricate his legs from their warm confine. The rush of cold air didn't make him feel any better about this plan.

Next, he gently moved Dorian's arms from around him. He didn't want to wake up and thankfully, he didn't. Brydann was free to rebuild the fire. 

He carefully opened the door, trying to limit the creaking as he went. Surprisingly, it was fairly quiet. He slipped outside and took in the view. He expected the sight of the lake in the distance, the cabins with doused lights. What he didn't expect was the sky. The sky was filled with glowing lights. It was bright, brighter than a full moon. He'd seen them before, fought Hakkon under them, but he didn't expect they would return night after night. It was gorgeous. And he desperately wanted to share it.

A quick look around the cabin revealed a wood pile. He grabbed a few of the lighter logs and went back inside. He placed them gently on the dying fire and then coaxed it along. The cabin would be warm in no time.

So Brydann walked back over to his still-sleeping boyfriend. "Dorian. Dorian."

Dorian's grey eyes fluttered open. He blinked at Brydann blearily. "Something wrong?" His voice was thick with exhaustion. Damn, but was he cute like this. A real shame he couldn't get Cassandra and Varric their own cabin.

"Nothing's wrong," Brydann whispered, "Come with me." He grabbed Dorian's warm hands and pulled him from the bed. 

"It's freezing," he hissed. Brydann let go to allow Dorian to pull the furs around him. Once warm, Brydann dragged him outside. 

They stepped just outside the cabin and Brydann gestured towards the sky. "I had to show you."

"It is beautiful," Dorian said, looking at the sky, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I haven't either. Let's get closer."

"How-" Dorian cut himself off as Brydann climbed the ladder for the platform above their cabin. Brydann heard him sigh, followed by the creak of the ladder as Dorian followed him up. He sat down on the platform, back against the roof of the cabin. Dorian took a seat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. Brydann grabbed a corner of the fur blanket and wrapped it around both of them before wrapping an arm around Dorian. 

The world was quiet. Only a few of the Avvar were awake and for them, this was normal. It wasn't special. But Brydann loved it. Even in the frigid weather, where he could see his breath as he exhaled, it was worth it for this view. And with Dorian against him, he wasn't cold. Dorian's fire magic was helpful on nights like these.

"It's amazing," Brydann said.

"It's perfect," Dorian replied.

"Worth waking up for?"

"Yes." The answer sounded a little reluctant but Brydann knew he liked it. "We need to have more nights like these. No one will know we're together unless we date."

"I know." Brydann felt bad about it. But there was only so much he could do when he was the Inquisitor. He was busy trying to stop the end of the world, and that wasn't conducive to dating. "When this is all over, I'll take you to Val Royeux. We'll go to the best restaurants and walk the streets and everyone will know."

Dorian chuckled. "Sounds like a good time. It will be like being back home with all the busybodies who will stare."

"Let them. I don't care who stares. I love you."

"I love you too, you sap."

"I'm a romantic."

"Your suggestion this evening proves it," Dorian said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with wanting to get our own cabin? We wouldn't want to bother Cassandra and Varric."

"You're incorrigible. A shame there wasn't one to spare."

"We could still give Varric something to write about. And if we're quiet, they'll never know."

"Amatus," Dorian said, scandalized. He jerked up to look at him.

Brydann just laughed. He'd had enough semi-public sex when he was younger and in the Circle. He was too old for it now. But teasing Dorian was too much fun.

Dorian sighed and lay back down. Brydann welcomed him back into his arms.

The lights shifted across the sky, moving in a blue and green display. Stars peaked out just behind the light. If Brydann could paint, he'd want to draw this scene, so he could remember it forever. 

"What do you think of the name Aurora?" Brydann asked.

"It's a nice name. Tevene. I'm sure my mother would like it. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just thinking out loud. It would be a good name for a daughter."

"Our daughter?"

"Of course."

"Do you want children?"

"I think I'd like it. When this is all over and we're married, living in Skyhold. How about you?"

"I've never really thought about it. It was inevitable that I would have one. I'd have to tolerate my wife long enough to pop one out and then we'd never have to do it again. I never thought about if I  _ wanted  _ one." 

"Think about it," Brydann said, "I think it'd be nice to have a child with you." They could give a child a good home, where they were loved unconditionally with parents who actually loved each other. Everything Brydann didn't have as a child. And everything Dorian didn't have. Maybe a mage child. They could teach them magic and keep them out of the Circle's grasp. No child should be ripped away from their parents like that. After living it, Brydann would die before letting it happen to his child.

"We'd be good parents. Everything our parents weren't," Dorian mused. He sounded tired. 

Admittedly, Brydann was too. They'd had a long day after the battle and tonight had been the celebration of the defeat of Hakkon. And they'd woken up to watch the aurora borealis. 

"You don't have to answer now," Brydann said, "Just think about it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I will. You do take me on the best dates."

"I just want to make you happy."

"You succeed."

Brydann rested his head against Dorian's. Despite the cold, he was very comfortable. They should probably go back inside but he didn't want this moment to end. He had to take his happiness where he could; the world would take the rest. Ameridan's advice ran through his head as he watched the sky. He was lucky right now. He had his lover, a future with him, and this moment. And he'd take happiness while it lasted.

* * *

"The Inquisitor is missing!" 

Brydann's eyes opened to a yellow sky. He didn't remember falling asleep outside but he must have. Dorian was cuddling him in his sleep. With his hair messed up and mostly buried under the furs, he was an adorable sight. What a lovely way to wake up.

"Sparkles isn't here either. They probably woke up early and went for a walk or something."

At least everyone else was waking up. They still had a long trek back to Skyhold ahead of them. They'd have to meet up with the scouts soon. 

"We should find them. We have to leave soon."

"Seeker-" 

The door opened and Brydann caught a glimpse of Cassandra. Her hair was still wild from the previous night. She must be worried.

"Don't worry, Cassandra," Brydann said, "We're right here."

Cassandra looked around a bit before she looked up. 

Varric joined her outside. He too had clearly just woken up. "See, Seeker, they're fine."

"What are you both doing up there?" Cassandra asked, "We need to leave."

"We watched the aurora last night and must have fallen asleep," Brydann said, "And I can't. Dorian's still asleep."

"Sadly, I'm not," Dorian said. He sat up and stretched his neck. Brydann hoped he wasn't in any pain from their odd sleeping positions.

"You two missed quite a show," Brydann said as he rose and stretched too. 

"I don't think so. Must've been pretty cold," Varric said.

"We kept each other warm," Brydann replied automatically.

Varric snickered. Cassandra made a disgusted noise and headed inside the cabin.

"Amatus," Dorian said. 

"They made the assumption," Brydann replied, heading towards the ladder. They still had a long day ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad I finally got a Brydann story published. I'd been focusing so much on Rose, Fate, and Lirena and he got so little. So I'm glad he got a nice date. :)  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it. Subscribe for more stories about Brydann and my other characters.
> 
> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
